Heated Breath
by Altos123
Summary: Set in a universe where the 4 champions who died, came back after the beasts were defeated What happens when your girlfriend who was dead, finds out after coming back to life, that you're hitting it off with her brother, Fun is what happens, lots and lots of fun
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, sorry for being so quiet about all my work, i've been getting some nice work and procrastigaming, with the holidays all arriving faster than we had all hoped, I have decided to take a few days to revisit and ACTUALLY CONTINUE MY WORK LIKE I SAID I WOULD, some things make take time as Littlehuntress has been busy following her career, so congrats to her, I cannot thank all of you enough for the support you guys have given me as well as the encouragement** **to continue writing, if anyone would like I can either set up Twitter or facebook if you guys would like updates on anything, but only if you want it, anyway, just did a quick story in BOTW setting, got some fun ideas on how to continue this one, hope you all enjoy.  
** **Reading over my old works really makes me wonder how much i have grown**

Link rolled around in his large bed. After defeating the divine beasts, he decided to treat himself in making a bigger house, bigger living space and a much bigger bed, which was important with the amount of bodies that laid beside him. On his left was the large well-toned muscular body of Prince Sidon, a Zoran male who managed to not only impress Link with his spirit and prowess, but also his curiosity of Link. Finding someone who wished to know more about him was rare. Most people would hear "Hero of Hyrule" and continue on their day, so Link not only enjoyed Sidon, but also his company.

Somehow to his right through just the course of his life was his true love, Princess Mipha. After defeating Ganon, the champions soul returned to their body, which was being preserved in a capsule much like the one Link woke up in, inside their respective divine beasts, each returning to normal life. Link was a sad mess that day. The celebrations from Zora's domain all the way to Rito Village shook all of Hyrule. Link was still surprised that he was actually interested in both genders, let alone having both of their consent. He smiled and quietly snuck out of bed, sliding on his normal blue boxers and stepping out into the sun, feeling the heat on his body. The cold air lazily brushed against him high from the mountain. The sound of rustling grass behind him attracted his attention as a pair of small hands wrapped around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder.

"Good morning Link. Mmm, the sun is very warm, but it would be warmer in bed," her hands drifted, slowly caressing his chest, then running her fingers over Link's nipples. He chuckled and turned around, placing a kiss on her neck. Mipha let out a soft mewl of approval. The pair stared deep into each other's eyes, their breathes hot against each other.

"I love you Link." Mipha grabbed a large lock of Link's hair, exposing his neck as she let her sharp teeth gently nibble. Link gasping in pleasure as his body tensed and throbbed.

"You always make the cutest sounds." Link had seen much of Mipha in the outside world. She was very kind, very thoughtful of others, sometimes to her own detriment. What most people did not know was how much different she was with her lover. She was aggressive and assertive, surprising Link to no end as well as her sexual libido. Link felt a hand trail down into his boxers and rub against his hardening member, slowly stroking it. Link panted against her chest. "Mmm are you going to just let me do this all by myself?" she teased. Link, not one to back down from a challenge, reached his hands around to her ass and gave them a gentle smack. Mipha let a small peep escape her lips, her grip tightening slightly as his cock pushed against the fabric of his shorts. Link slid his hand along her vagina, rubbing the soft lower lips, running a finger along her entrance and teasingly pushing his fingers inside but immediately pulling it out, causing Mipha to whimper.

"Y-you tease. I'm not letting you win." Her hands slid out and began pulling the cloth away from his hips, letting it hit the floor as she grabbed his fully erect cock with both hands and began pumping fast. Link was beginning to lose his balance, placing his hands on the wall behind them. Mipha continued her assault as she nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Do you like it when I overpower you, my love? Does it make you want to feel all of me? Do you want to cum?" Link, as if on cue, groaned heavily as his cock twitched erratically spraying Mipha's lower torso in hot semen.

Cute little giggles could be heard as she let go of his cock and kissed his neck, reaching down and sliding his boxers back up to his waist. The early morning heat was being removed by the picking up of wind, causing Link to shiver. He rushed inside with Mipha and the pair giggled. They soon started sniffing at the smell of frying fish.

"Good morning, you two. It seems you're hogging him in the mornings again, sister. Maybe I should chain you up before we sleep, so I can get some morning time with him." Mipha giggled and slapped his shoulder as Link walked to his wardrobe, picking out something light and easy to remove in case of more morning shenanigans. He slipped on some ugg boots, walking downstairs and sitting down near the table. Alarge plate of food was being offered to him, including fried fish as well as small potatoes cut into the shape of fish and fried as a side to the fish.

"This is really the extent of my cooking, but do you like it?" Sidon stood with gleeful expectation as Link took his first bite. The flavour was overwhelming, surprising even Link's palate.

"Amazing." The pair smiled. Link was a man of few words, but when he did speak, people knew to take him seriously and whole heartedly. He began digging into the rest of the meal. Eventually, Sidon was preparing enough for all of them.

By about mid-morning, the group had cleaned up and decided to head back to Zora's domain, the summer sun heating up some of the more hidden pools of water. The subterranean waters came into contact with the lava flows from Death Mountain, causing a spa like effect. As they approached the main courtyard of Zora's domain, the sound of trumpets echoed across the breeze, as many guards stood at attention as the royal siblings entered next to the champion of Hyrule. A small celebration was beginning, something they wanted to avoid. As the festivities continued, the trio managed to sneak out and into the cottage on the outskirts of the city. As they closed the door behind them, they began to chuckle and all happily sigh, setting their supplies down and lighting a candle. As Mipha placed the flame on the candle, a small chime noise was made from the base of the holder, causing other candles to magically alight around the large house. The sound of running water began to pour in the distance and sent chills down their spines.

"Link, we will go and get the spa running for us. We'll meet you once you're ready." Link nodded, climbing a ladder directly behind him up to his personal room. It was green and had a very similar design of that in Hateno. He removed his clothes and began to climb back down when he noticed a picture frame. He grabbed it and smiled. It was a special picture that Zelda took for him, of him and Mipha kissing so long ago. It was also the night they confessed their love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you Link" The strong blonde man tried saying something, anything to show her he felt the same but his body was acting on its own, he opened his mouth again and nothing but air, he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I see, Zelda is very wonderful," Mipha turned her back to him, letting the tears drop into the water, the air cold around the pair as Link finally managed to speak up.

"I love you too, my princess," Mipha gasped, her tears streaming faster, as she turned her gaze back to the gorgeous man before her, letting him walk closer and wipe her face.

"Of course now I look horrible now," Link shook his head and leant closer, kissing her cheek, the warmth of his lips against her cold skin sent shivers through her body, finding the cascading sense of relief all the more welcome, Link grabbed her hand and walked out of a small room behind the king's chambers within Zora's domain, the cold air pleasant against skin and armour during the summer time, Mipha tightened her grip around his hand, "I don't think I want to let go, ever," her smile as bright as day.

The memories lasting in his mind all too long as he lost minutes to his day dreaming, he returned to the path behind his house, walking along the natural walkway into the side of cave, listening to the falling waters, crashing into the rocks and eventually drifting into lake hylia, the path was littered with torches that illuminated enough of the cave to see most creatures but most would hide behind walls and shafts that scattered around them.

"Link, if you do not hurry, Mipha will take all the heat out of the water," Sidon grinned as he felt a small hand smack away at his shoulder, Link running down behind them, grabbing both by the hand and walking in between them, "Is everything alright my friend, you seem to be a bit clingy," Link shook his head and simply pulled their hands to his ears.

"Love," Mipha and Sidon both blushed, looking nay direction other that Link, the grin across his face scared both of them, what was he planning.

"So wait, you're telling me Kass, that musical Rito, who happens to show up everywhere, was taught to play by Revali, who fell in love with Zelda?" Link hushed at Sidon.

"Brother, I think it might be polite if you don't say anything that could harm people, besides, we have Link, Zelda has an awkward love triangle, with two of our friends," Mipha giggled a bit before pretending to shiver.

"So Link, what do you plan to do now, I've hear that many places still are plagued by Calamity Ganon's forces," Link placed a hand on his chin and thought to himself, he was very powerful, finding the last shrined could be fun he thought to himself, helping Zelda understand her new powers would be something she would enjoy, or maybe.

"I have ideas. And secrets," Mipha pouted at him.

"Such a tease Link, although I feel like being a bit of a tease," Mipha crawled over to link, scooting behind him and hugging him tightly, Link returned the gesture but his towel disappearing moments later to the swift hands of Mipha, "Mmm so strong and handsome, I'm glad you're mine," Link shuddered as her webbed hand, wrapped itself around his shaft, pulling her hands back forth as his erection began to form.

"Mmm, now that's beautiful," Sidon grasped his own member, stroking it slowly as his sister played with their lover, Link could feel his Cock swell and twitch with anticipation, the movements of her hands knowing every part of his body, driving him wild, Mipha began to stroke faster and faster, her hands slapping against his groin making a wet slippery sound as he felt her energy greatly increase.

"Cum for me my play thing," without delay, Link let out a loud groan, his cock twitching and spewing onto the floor of the spa, Link felt his hear die down as he rested his head against Mipha.

"Come here my little Link, I want you to fix what you made," Link's eyes darted to the throbbing erection across from where he was seated, the tall red Zora grinning proudly as he cooed him closer, "that's it, come and do what you do best," Link seductively got on all fours and crawled towards the prince, looking into his eyes and licking his upper lip, Sidon grunted, trying to hold the urge back to ravage the Hylian's body, instead running his hand through the blond locks of hair before him.

"How would you like to be serviced, your majesty?" Sidon's cock twitched at the words presented to him, he cupped Link's cheek and brought it close to his member, link letting his tongue roll across the hardened shaft, earning a deep moan from Sidon.

"Mmm you and that naughty mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," Link sat up and wrapped his lips around Sidon's cock, slowly circling his tongue around the tip, watching as the prince writhed in pleasure and torture, he could feel his climax coming, but it was being taken away, again and again, "mmm oh sweet goddess please just let me finish," Link chuckled and continued his torturous blowjob, enjoying the taste and feeling of having someone he loved and cherished, to be deriving such wonderful pleasure.

"I think my brother deserves to have fun as well Link," link began to bob his head up and down, twisting his head along Sidon's shaft, the taste that was being excreted from Sidon drove Link wild, finding every inch of his cock delicious, he pushed down until his nose hit Sidon's groin, causing the prince to pin his head down, groaning as his cokc twitched against Link's throat.

"Ahh yes," Link felt the arm liquid wash down his throat, some spilling out of his mouth, watching the prince real from his euphoria, Link pulled Sidon out of his mouth with a pop, Sidon panted heavily and tried his best not to pass out, "th-that was, mph t-too much," Link slapped Sidon's knee and sat next to him.

"I'm glad," Link stated, earning a small half smile from the prince, Mipha stood up and sat next to Link, giggling as her brother attempted a hello, his words slurring together, Mipha rested her head along the hero's neck, feeling safe when so close to him.

"Link?" his head swivelled, taking notice of Mipha's hand, intertwining with his fingers and squeezing gently, her eyes were focused but unsure, she opened her mouth to speak but then stopped, placing a hand on her chin, "I, I'm ready," Link was somewhat confused at her words, ready for what? Sidon who had regained his composure had sat up, his eyes wide to match his enormous grin.

"Tonight sister? Truly?" Mipha nodded, Sidon jumping in the air with a fist raised, "wonderful, absolutely wonderful, if you'll excuse me then," as he began to for the door, he felt his sisters hand grasp his, confused he turned and noticed her blush.

"But first, I think you and Link should have a moment, I want Link in MY bed," Link looked between them both still somewhat confused, he was going to say something, but was cut off as Mipha kissed him deeply, watching her face curl into a grin was more than enough to know everything was alright, but still unsure about what IT was, she pulled away slowly leaned next to his ear, "have you fun with my brother, make sure you have enough energy for me, after that," quickly nibbling at his ear lobe, a moan escaping his lips before she grabbed the back of his neck and whispered oh so quietly, "I want you to breed me," before he could fully comprehend what she had said, she bit into his neck, hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave teeth mark, she pulled back and looked at her work, the shark like teeth leaving a wonderful imprint on her lover, she removed herself from him and left the room.

"Do you know what this means my Link, she has marked you, she wants you and only you, but for now," Link began to feel the princes breath on his neck, finding the bare patch on the opposite side, "you smell so wonderful Link, no wonder we fell in love with you, I bet you taste good," Sidon following suit of his sister, bit down on the champions neck, causing him to gasp, his body rocked with a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and subtle pain, he felt somewhat more alive from the experience.

"Take me my prince," Sidon pulled his teeth away, looking over the two different teeth marks on his lover, finally registering his words, his hands wondering upwards along Link's thighs, watching the cute gasps escape his mouth, Sidon wanted to not keep him away from Mipha for too long, but wanted to spend more time with him, but Sidon knew he could do as much as he wanted to after, so a small sacrifice must be made.

Sidon reached under the bed and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant, finding the liquid as cold as he remembered the last time he was in this position, the liquid coating his very large cock, he then poured a little onto his two finger and rubbed them onto the entrance of Link's hole, watching him shudder was always cute to him, seeing the shudder turn into pleasure as he dove his digits into the hole, spreading the tight muscles, doing his best to prevent pain and just focus on the pleasure, Sidon knew that Hylians had a single spot in his lower muscles that triggered something, Link told him about it on many occasions but never understood what he meant, finding a strange lump on muscles in one direction as he curled his finger to push, he watched Link gasp heavily for air as his cock erupted with semen, spraying it all over the prince.

"Wow, so that's the champions weakness, maybe next time I'll have to push that more," Sidon stood up and slid his fingers gently out, watching Link pant at the pleasure, "are you ready link?" Sidon watched as his partner nodded quickly, slowly pushing the tip inside, Sidon could feel how tight he was still, he barely watched out of the corner of his eye, he could see Link squirming, trying to get more inside him, Sidon abliged and pushed all way into Link, their bodies connected again, Sidon could feel the immense squeezing of Link's walls, Link panted heavily as he looked into Sidon's eyes.

"Keep going," Sidon softly nodded in between panted breaths pulling out slowly, aching at the distance between them he quickly shoved his length back inside Link, his thrusts began to pick up speed, finding a rhythm that both could enjoy, Sidon could not hold himself up anymore and decided to sit lay above Link, holding himself up with his hands he pushed his cock, in and out of Link, the moans for his mouth drove Sidon wild, he could feel his climax building again, so soon? He didn't want it to end so quickly, but never the less he continued thrusting, watching as Link writhed in pleasure bellow him.

"I'm going to cum," Sidon stated, placing a kiss on link as he drove his cock deep as it could go, spraying Link with his semen, he could feel his cock begin to recede as the liquid dripped onto the bed, Sidon rolled to his side and could feel exhaustion take hold, watching as Link gave him a final kiss and left the room, Sidon's dream were filled with a family of Zora's and Hylians running around the domain.

Link could feel his body well up with excitement, when he thought on the words she said to him "I'm ready", he truly wondered if he was ready, being a father is a huge commitment, but not one he found himself afraid of, maybe it was all the years of constant fighting and being a hero that the normal life may just be for him, he could imagine a young child of his own being as strong or even stronger, he chuffed a little, feeling the reality of it all coming it at once.

He was ready.

Life was always about challenges, but that was what he was good at, challenges, he quickened his pace as his thoughts carried him, almost sprinting into many other Zora's, many trying to talk to him or ask for things, he had to politely decline as to not waste time, he quickly began to get irritated, he suddenly began sprinting, avoiding everyone as he rushed to his destination.

Link slowly walked into Mipha's chambers, drifting past the table chairs she used as a dining table, walking towards the large reflective door before him, he gently knocked twice.

"Come in, my love, lock the door as you come in," as he walked into the bedroom his eyes grew wide, seeing her on the bed so seductively presenting herself, she was nibbling at some small foods on a plate next to the bed, the candles dimly lit the room and flooded with the smell of vanilla, Link knew immediately that this was serious business.

"You're looking gorgeous as ever my dear," Link began by taking off his champion's tunic, folding it with the rest of his clothes and walking over to the bed, never removing his eyes from Mipha, he watched her graceful figure pluck fruit from a grape vine.

"Mmm join me," Link crawled alongside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck, watching her hold his face, moving another grape to him, happily eating it from her, he softly kissed her neck, watching her squirm beneath him sent shivers down his spine, knowing he was happy with the one he loved, happy, safe.

Ready.

Mipha quickly turned to him, looking up and down his face, brushing one his golden locks behind his ear, his ocean blue eyes always mesmerising her, Link could see her getting lost again, he broke the peace by kissing her lips, deeply and passionately the pair holding each other, letting out all their worries and sadness into this one powerful kiss, feeling somehow at peace.

"Oh Link, I never want to leave you again, together, us," Mipha tried to get the last words out, feeling the emotion of them overwhelm her, words catching on her breath, "Family," this time it was her chance to lead, wrapping her arms around her lover and placing a long kiss on him, feeling his hands run along her hips, "oh I see we are already in the spirit of it are we?" Mipha teasingly ran a hand along his thigh, grazing past but never touching his growing bulge, Link letting out a pained groan, watching as he could see the twinkle of mischief in her eyes, he knew that had to stop before it got out of hand, Link pinned Mipha to the bed, holding her arms above her head as he dove into her neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin, moans escaping her mouth, the sharp draws of air informing Link of his success.

"Link, I want you inside me, I want you to be with me," Link placed another kiss on her neck, running his hands along her abdomen and up to her breasts, gently playing with her nipples, watching as the Zora girl squirmed beneath him, "p-please Link," Link ignored her request and continues massaging her breasts, watching the princess and scream in delight as a longing orgasm rolled over her body.

"Was that good your majesty."

"Please, Mipha, I want you to only call me what," Link felt the breath leave his lungs, hearing those words, those solemn words, he began to cry, feeling a hand brush his cheek, Mipha understood straight away, kissing him again and whispering, "ready when you are, Link," Link nodded and began to remove his boxers, sighing as his cock twitched in anticipation, Mipha smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he lined up to her now slick and moist entrance.

"Mipha, I love you."

"I love you too, Link," Link slowly spread open the entrance to Mipha's vagina, watching the girl tensing up but relaxing after a few seconds of adjustment, Link proceeded to slide his cock deeper inside her, the walls tight around his shaft did not stop him, soon he was fully inside her, adjusting to the wonderful sensation, he began to thrust, slowly at first as to not ruin the mood of things, he picked up pace as their fingers interlocked, wet slapping noises and loud moans escaped their lips as the power of their love began to resonate.

"Oh don't stop Link, I want it," Link was to focused at the task at hand to notice her words, reached down with a free hand and began rubbing her clit, watching as Mipha arched her back in immense pleasure, clenching her teeth as she climaxed again, her fluids mixing with his on the sheets, he slowed down his pace so they could catch their breathes, never once looking away from each other.

"I'm close, I'm ready," Link leant down, holding himself up with his hands as returned to his thrusting, the speed not gracefully starting slow and building up to faster, but rapid thrusts in and out of his lover, he grunted hard as he could feel himself getting close, trying his best to steady himself up for one final series of thrusts, he plunged his cock in and out with force before he slammed a little deeper and gasped as he felt his orgasm explode over his body, his seed shooting into Mipha's womb, watching her writhe in pleasure as she rolled into another orgasm, the pair looked into each other's eyes, smiles grew on their face as Link slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side, feeling Mipha rest against his body and sigh happily, Link looking down and watching a small pool of his own semen dripping out form his lover pussy.

"Thank you, my love," Link gave Mipha a small peck on the cheek in response, causing her to giggle, feeling the exhaustion take over, Link began to fall into the deep sleep he oh so needed, his dreams were filled with wonder and excitement, holding his children close to him as they laughed and giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

The winds along the north western coast of Hyrule brushed against the tall mountain spire, atop the spire was Vah Medoh, watching over the people of this once fragile and now bustling land, the Rito that belonged to this village began by spreading out along the bridge, building close to the stables and then soon further and further out, seeing the end to calamity ganon as a sign of changed fortunes, after the champions had been found not to be dead, the elder of the Rito saw it as a celebration.

The festival of returning was meant to be as a way for all of Hyrule to finally connect, hosted by kings and queens alike, even gaining the attention of Zelda, all the previous and new champions found it quite relaxing, Revali who had been quite opposed to the party and celebrations, took some time to meet the Rito who was claimed to be the new champion for his people.

"So you're the one who saved my people are you? I am surprised that someone as old as you would be able to keep up, even with Link," Teba turned his head, looking the champion up and down, scoffing and continuing with his work, fixing a bow that had lost its string, "see something you wish you could be, or is just my looks you're after?" Teba broke into thunderous laughter, causing Revali to scowl at him, "and what is it that amuses you?" Teba stood up and walked past Revali, shaking his head while he walked.

"If I was as young as you, I wouldn't want anyone to stand in the way of my pride either, but it seems you still think you're the best, you taught no one your techniques, and that got people killed," Revali looked away, he truly did feel guilty, but that was in the past, and he was going to lie his life.

"I agree, and I," Revali felt the words get caught in his mouth, "would think it most welcoming for you to train the new generation on how to fight," Teba continued to chuckle.

"Oh and why do you think I would even consider it?"

"Because I have my life back, and I wish not to squander it," Revali put out his hand (? Please help?), "I am sorry I was not there, could you forgive me?" Teba was taken back, but could see the spark in his eye, Teba reached out and shook his hand.

"Very well," the pair wrapped wings and chuckled, walking towards the festivities.

Revali woke when the sun bled into his eyes, he leant up and could feel the cool sheets against him, blinking to try and focus his vision, he could feel the sudden pain rise to his head, oh god why did it hurt so much, he sat still, slowly and quietly breathing, he looked to his right and could see a figure wrapped in the blankets next to him, he shook his head, trying to remember what had happened.

Revali slowly slipped out of the covers and looked around, he was in the Royal Hylian tent, he turned around to see the person he had feelings for, Zelda, he swore underneath his breath, the one relationship he didn't wish to ruin, he… what had he done? There was drinking, obviously by the smell around him but, Revali noticed he was naked from the waist down, oh no.

Revali walked out into the open seeing bodies all around him, most of them snoring and with bottles in their hands, he smiled knowing nothing bad had happened.

"Hey the champion awakens, how was she, or did you just throw up?" Revali looked to the voice and saw the always bright Prince Sidon speaking to him, "I must say, some clothing may be required, or at least cover up," Sidon tossed a small robe towards him, he quickly wrapped it around his waist and slowly walked closer to Sidon.

"What happened last night?" Sidon looked a little puzzled and gently ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"I got her pretty late but still enjoyed the drinking, Link always drinks me under the table, but I was hearing a lot of chatter of you hitting up Zelda, she seemed quite shy at first, but my sister got some of that Zora special into her and boom, was she flying," Revali was listening to the words but couldn't believe them, he was hitting on Zelda, he had feelings for her but, was this just his true self coming out, "other than that, Riju went to the village to learn from the children to sing, Urbose got plastered and started hitting on, everyone, and I mean everyone, like she was hitting on me, she has no stomach for the good stuff," Revali could feel his jaw on the floor as he watched the Zora prince skull the rest of the bottle in his hand.

"But, what about me and Zelda, I woke up and," Revali could feel a set of hands run along his chest, strong yet soft, beautiful white hands, "Zelda?" he turned his gaze and could see her in nothing but the sheets that were covering the bed they slept in, she knelt down beside him and planted a kiss on his neck, Revali gasped and panted softly, the feeling familiar but nonetheless surprising.

"Morning Revali, I hope you had fun last night," Revali chuckled lightly, mostly nervous at the level of touching he was receiving.

"Oh come on Revali, don't act like you didn't love it, or even about the sweet love you made to her," Revali looked at Sidon up and down, confused by his words.

"MMM he is such a sweet heart, I guess that's why I do like you," Revali could feel his heart pounding, his face went flush but he smiled.

"I do seem to have forgotten the best parts my love, would you care to remind me?" Zelda chuckled and pulled Revali up, turning him to face her, wrapping the blanket around them, Revali looked down and saw no clothes underneath, the blood in his body pumping to his groin.

"How scandalous, a princess walking around without her clothes on, need someone to cover me up," Revali took the queue and began to walk back into the royal tent with his lover.

Sidon chuckled as he watched the pair leave, as Link woke up from underneath Sidon's arm.

"Will that featherbrain ever learn?" Sidon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Link, "you know, we should continue where we left off."

Revali ripped off the cloth covering the pair as they entered the lavish tent, wrapping his arms around Zelda's body, holding her close to his warmth, his mind becoming a haze of love and lust, his feathered hands reaching down and squeezing her ass cheeks.

"I love squeezing you Zelda, I want to feel you again," Zelda nodded and ran her hands along his body, gently stroking along his thigh and up along to his crotch, placing kisses along the crook of his neck, his body shuddered at her touch, "mmm I want to feel your warm mouth, princess," Zelda knelt down and began licking along his shaft, swirling her tongue along his cock, a soft moan escaping his lips, Zelda flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue before enveloping it with her mouth, bobbing her head along his shaft, slurping all the fluids that leaked from his cock.

"Ahh yes that's good princess," Revali ran a hand along her cheek, Zelda blushed and took in all of his cock into her mouth, his tip rubbing against the back of her throat, Revali held her head suddenly against her crotch as his cock exploded with semen into her mouth, washing down her throat, Revali pulled back and collapsed onto one knee, her skill was extraordinary, "that was rather intense princess, maybe you enjoy that a bit too much.

"Of course my dear, how would you like to plunge yourself into your princess and defile her," Revali chuckled and stepped closer, Zelda watched as his member began to stand at attention once again.

"Oh? Would you like that princess?" Zelda was pushed onto the bed, her legs spread open, inviting the Rito towards his prize, Revali chuckled and rubbed his cock along her entrance, "sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you want?" Zelda grunted and moaned, his teasing was hot but so frustrating.

"Mmm please Revali, I want it so bad," Revali chuckled, pushing just his tip into her tight hole before pulling back out.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Zelda slammed the bed and gripped his shoulders.

"Ahh, fuck me you teasing asshole," Revali lined up and plunged deep into Zelda, feeling her walls tighten immediately, her lack of experience made her quite tight, he had to hold himself back not to finish to quick, he panted and waited for her to adjust, "fuck you, ugh fuck me feather brain," he slowly began to thrust in and out of Zelda, pulling himself almost out before plunging in again, his shaft tightening up, holding back his climax was draining, his thrusts started picking up pace as her moans got louder, rubbing all of her deep spots.

"Mph princess, you feel so good, I'm going to go hard now," Zelda panted as she felt him speed up his thrust, Zelda could have sworn she would have been torn in two by his cock, her legs twitched as she reached her orgasm.

"S-stop, I'm-fuck," Zelda held her head as Revali continued drilling her, his cock slamming against her g-spot, watching as right after recovering, another orgasm passed, her breath heavy as Revali refused to slow down.

"Princess, I'm close," hearing those words, Zelda knew what she wanted, wrapping her legs around him and plunging him deeper inside herself.

"Do it in me, I want to feel your warmth all inside me," Zelda blushed and watched as he began to concentrate, slamming with all his force, her walls stretched around his member as it twitched, spraying her womb with his seed.

The pair lay together, holding each other as Revali's member returned to normal size, his seed drooling out of Zelda's drenched vagina.

"Mmm now that is a view princess," Zelda chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

"You know this doesn't have to end, we can go all day and night if you would like?" Revali ran a finger over Zelda's sensitive skin and clit, watching her blush and attempt to stifle a moan.

"I think I would enjoy that."


End file.
